firewhiskeypleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa Christianson
Rosa is a seventh year Ravenclaw hailing from a wealthy pureblood family. She is the only girl amongst four boys, and while she fought for the majority of her life the fact that she was a girl and just would never be expected to do the same things as a boy, she has finally come to terms with it all. In fact, she has embraced her feminity, and has focused mostly on chasing boys and partying with friends over the past few years rather than figuring out what exactly she's going to do after Hogwarts. She is a bit of a spitfire and shares her brother's affinity for alcohol, and so she remains a pretty popular Ravenclaw. Biography Early Life Rosa was the little princess her mother had always been hoping for. After two boys, the woman relieved to have a little girl she could pamper and spoil. Unfortunately, Rosa grew to be quite the tomboy, but could you really blame her? She was brought into this world already having two older brothers, Darius and Connor, and shortly after her second birthday came Samuel and James. For all she knew, she was just another one of the boys, and her mother was horribly disappointed to see that Rosa never took to any of the pretty dresses that she would buy her or the special spa days she'd take her on. Coming from a wealthy family, she really could have had it all, but instead, she insisted on running around in the mud, playing football, and chasing her brothers on brooms. She desperately wanted to fit in and play along with their games, and sometimes they would humor her and other times she was sent home crying because the boys refused to include her. Hogwarts First Year to Third Year This trend continued into her school years. By the time she reached Hogwarts, she had become known to be a very tough little girl despite her waif of a figure. Her long blonde hair was often kept in a ponytail, and she would give it a brush every now and then. Her lack of care for her appearance worked to her advantage, however, as most got to know her for her personality and saw passed her looks. Sure she was a little rough around the edges, but she was honest and fiercely loyal and not to mention clever. Unfortunately, those characteristics didn't seem to mean much to her parents. As she grew older, she began to realize how the dynamics really were in her family. As a girl, she was not expected to amount to anything magnificent. Much more pressure was put on her brothers, and while that might have come as a relief for some, Rosa didn't like the feeling of no one having any really high expectations for her. Tie that in with her mother's constant badgering to be more feminine and hearing "Don't you want to be pretty?", Rosa had come to conclude that she was meant to have a pretty mediocre life. Fourth Year Come the summer before her fourth year, this late bloomer began to change into quite the pretty flower. Her stick figure had begun to develop curves in all the idea places, and her mother was quick to take notice. Despite Rosa's insisting to stay hidden away in their large estate all summer, Mrs. Christianson took her daughter shopping. It was a dream come true for the mother, and Rosa eventually came around to enjoying the mother-daughter time, too. She bought her daughter all sorts of jewelry, dresses, cute tops, and other girly stuff. Rosa's bubble was popped, however, when she got home to find her younger brothers poking fun at her and a few of the purchases she had made. Those shopping purchases were thrown into a trunk in her room and were not seen again for the rest of the summer as she cooped her self up, hating this transformation. How was she suppose to fit in with the boys now? Her fourth year came around, and she had forgotten most of grievances as she left home. What she wasn't expecting, however, was this newfound attraction to boys. She was seeing her boy classmates in a whole new light, and she hardly knew what to do with herself. She took comfort in some fifth years when she had realized how large of a crush she had developed for a boy in their year. Amongst them was Helena Hurst, who took Rosa under her wing and helped her complete this transformation her body was aching for. Before anyone knew it, she had made a complete 180. Make-up, manicured nails, hemmed skirts that no professor would approve of, and a whole new attitude. It took her awhile to adjust to, but she quickly grew to love the attention she got. Rosa was always a confident and straight-forward girl, but now she carried herself in a new way that exemplified that as well as her newly acquired feminine qualities. Rosa eventually made that first crush her boyfriend, but with the new kind of attention she was getting, their relationship quickly ended. Fifth Year to Present In her fifth year, she began dating the Hufflepuff, Arthur Bishop. That relationship didn't last very long either, but it didn't take long before she took to dating a fellow Ravenclaw by the name of Charlie O'Brien. The two dated on and off all the way into her sixth year before finally calling it quits. Ever since then, Rosa has come to realize the special kind of power that she had now. She was able to get things her brothers could not, and that feeling was enough for to embrace this newfound woman. Ever since, she has gone a bit boy crazy. She is no where near a whore, but she definitely is a flirt. With no pressure on her to amount to anything, she has learned to enjoy her days at Hogwarts, indulging in fabulous social life and doing her best to simply make the grades in all her courses. Having her fair share of boyfriends and experiences with the like, she has decided to refine her tastes and finally go for a boy that didn't quite fit the mold for the typical boys she hung out with. Thus a new chapter in her life has begun with the boy named Remus Lupin in it. Physical Appearance Rosa was blessed with good genes. She's about your average height, thin, and possesses just the right amount of curve to make her look somewhat womanly but still youthful. I say good genes, because she rarely has to work much at her weight. She eats reasonably healthy, but she certainly doesn't go running or works out like she should. Her metabolism may catch up to her one day but not yet. For now, she is content with showing off the body that has developed in short skirts and revealing tops. The clothes that she wears definitely accentuates her girlish figure. It might have been a different story if she was still hiding behind baggy, boyish clothes. Her hair is a dark blonde that has a natural wave to it. Depending on the season, it will lighten from the sun or darken from the lack of it. It's usually kept a little longer than her shoulders, and Rosa is known to vary how she wears it. From a simple ponytail, to pin straight, to cascading waves. If there's one thing she's learned from magic, it's how to do her hair, and it only makes sense that she's comfortable with using makeup. She certainly doesn't pack the stuff on. In fact, she does try to go for a more natural look with some concealer where needed, some mascara, and some pretty pink lip gloss. Rosa will turn it up a notch for special occasions like any mindful girl should. Personality & Traits Rosa is a bit of a complicated girl, but what teenage girl isn't? Overall, she's a pretty tough cookie. She speaks her mind and has a hard time backing down from a challenge. For her first few years at Hogwarts, her classmates have known her to be a bit brash. She definitely has an easier time fitting in with the boys than the girls, but can you blame her? Growing up with four brothers definitely had its effects on her. Her sense of humor is a little crude, and she is a little touchie-feely in a rough way. Thankfully, her brazen and wild ways have been tamed with the taming of her appearance. With her newfound feminine appearance has come a newfound femininity and elegance. She's no longer so rough around the edges but is rather a lot more refined and approachable. She is a friendly girl who has a lot of energy, but she does her best to keep herself calm, cool, and collected. With this new attitude, she has grown into something of a snob. She usually judges a person pretty quickly, and if she doesn't like you, it will result in a "you are beneath me" kind of attitude. Get on her bad side, and you will either receive the cold shoulder or many attempts to get even with you. She has a sharp tongue and a quick wit, and with those two things tied into a fiery personality, you get a girl that is no fun to deal with. With her friends, however, she is a lot more easy-going. She is fiercely loyal and an altruist at heart. Rosa is a free-spirit and fun-loving, and she loves nothing more than to see her friends enjoying themselves when they're around her. She loves to make people laugh, and if that compromises her pretty looks for the moment then so be it. She loves to gossip and give advice, but her hot temper tends to come into play when someone doesn't take her advice. Underneath it all, she is horribly self-conscious and vulnerable, but not even some of her closest friends are aware of it. There are small hints to it when she sometimes seeks out her friends' approval, but rarely does she let on more than that. When it comes to boys, she enjoys using what her momma gave her. That's not to say she's easy or coming on to anything that moves. No, but she is a horrible flirt. Rosa isn't afraid of being nice to a boy and the possibility of leading them on, but it's not too hard for an outsider to see when she's trying to turn on the charms and when she's just being friendly. This seventh year is something of a tease, and a lot of it is due to her not really knowing what she wants. She enjoys playing cat and mouse games, and if some boy happens to strike her fancy enough, she might calm the flirting down with other boys to investigate this one. Bring up her family, and Rosa will probably roll her eyes or change the subject. She's not ashamed of them in the least, but there definitely are some issues there that need to be worked out. Sticking to the lighter stuff though, Rosa simply finds a majority of her family annoying. With two older brothers who are viewed as God's gift to the world and two younger brothers who love to play practical jokes and aggravate her to no end, it's no wonder she doesn't talk about them much. As for her parents, she has a mother who wants her to be the perfect little princess and a father who simply insists that she doesn't have anything to worry about with him and her brothers to take care of her. It might not sound too bad of a situation to most, but there is some contempt that has developed there. When it comes to interacting with her brothers face-to-face, it is usually pretty random. She will either play along with them in a sibling-like manner or she will turn into an absolute priss. Magical Abilities & Skills Magic Despite the house reputation, Rosa isn't the greatest when it comes to her magical abilities as a witch. A lot of it is due to the fact that she does not apply herself well in class, and her lack of confidence in herself is definitely a key factor. She is fairly average when it comes to most charms and spells, and so you won't see her becoming an auror or anything requiring a great deal of intelligence. Healing If Rosa were to ever acknowledge that she had any sort of talent aside from doing her makeup and styling her hair, she would definitely be an exceptional healer. Growing up, she quickly found herself learning more about closing up hers brothers' scars and stabilizing dislocations than she ever did flying and quidditch. Her natural gift was noticed by Remus Lupin after he returned from Hogsmeade after being attacked. Though she still needs to work a little more on her finesse, Rosa was able to heal up most of Remus's cuts and scrapes as well as manually relocate his dislocated shoulder. Relationships Connor Christianson Remus Lupin Rosa first really started noticing Remus after her fourth year, and random interactions with him around Hogwarts and in classes only confirmed to her what a sweetheart he was. It didn't take her long to develop quite the crush on this boy, even while dating other boys, but she worked hard to keep it under wraps as their friendship developed. Remus was never an ass like his friends, and he was nothing like her annoying brothers. Because of this, she couldn't help but want to hang on every word he has to say. In October of 1977, Rosa managed to score some one-on-one time with Remus. Their feelings for each other became apparent after they found a secluded spot in the library to drink from a smuggled flask of firewhiskey. Remus's old-fashioned nature came out when he refused to take their make-out session to the next level, and Rosa was forced to respect that. A trip to Hogsmeade together turned sour when two Death Eaters by the names of Benjamin Byrne and Rodolphus Lestrange attacked them, fueled by what they figured to be a hate crime against non-pure-bloods as Remus received most of the damage. It was during this time that Byrne threated Remus's life if she were to tell her family about this, and Rosa forced Remus to not tell anyone of their experience. In November of 1977, their relationship grew into something more than just a physical one, at least on Rosa's part. After Remus was the victim of yet another hate crime by the same Death Eaters that attacked them before, Rosa found him sneaking back into Hogwarts looking positively awful. Some crying and bickering ensued, though most of it was initiated by Rosa, but she was able to show off her unacknowledged skills as a healer. It was during this time that Remus found it to be the most appropriate time to ask her to be his girlfriend, and despite the circumstances, she said yes. Benjamin Byrne Benjamin is a business tycoon that regularly works with the Christiansons, dealing with investments and property purchases. Rosa was never quite old enough to form a fair opinion of the man, but when he began to hang around Connor, she began to take notice of the rumors and gossip that surrounded him. With his promiscuous ways and drinking habits similar to Connor's, she doesn't have a lot of good things to say about him. After the attack on her and Remus, Rosa is almost positive that he is a Death Eater and not a man her or her family should be dealing with. She is equally hateful and fearful of the man. Category:Early Life